


Cultivating Trust

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry_holidays, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa Malfoy sends an entreaty to the one and only person that may have the resources to save the rare and exotic flora of the Malfoy Gardens from a mysterious blight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultivating Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for the 2009 round of Harry_holidays for Alisanne. Special thanks to Sevs_lil_secret, Irana, and Eeyore9990 for their help and encouragement.

****

**Cultivating Trust**

  
Narcissa stood at one window in her room, looking out over the lawn on the east side of the grounds. She pulled her lips into a tight, thin line at the sight that greeted her and sighed as she took in the slowly advancing devastation that was moving over the estate's grounds. 

The grandeur to which she had become accustomed was dying, and this time, she had no idea what was the cause of the destruction. The Malfoy name and the Manor itself had just recovered from the awful mistake that had been the Dark Lord, with of course, the gracious help of one Harry Potter. Now, ten years later, Narcissa was faced with another most vexing blight. 

At first, it had been hardly noticeable, just a few deadheads on the plants in gardens. All blossoms lose their petals, and with the war going on, no one had been able to take care of them properly. With the war's ending, a new gardener was immediately hired to remedy the problem; Malfoys did not recover in squalor. However, it made no difference as the gardener's work was in vain. 

The trees began to lose their leaves, not just the decades old deciduous maples, oaks, and dogwoods but the evergreens did as well. The needles from the Christmas Firs fell with a finality that made her sick. The orchards, the potion gardens, the kitchen gardens used by the house elves all quit producing and fell victim as well. 

Narcissa summoned expert after expert to the Manor to try and find the source of the problem, but none could do so. Even after pulling out the dead, dying plants and replacing them with new stock, the gardens thrived for a moment but returned to their previous state almost immediately. It never seemed to end, and even the peacocks had flown away. 

The once self-sufficient estate was now dependent on the outside marketplace, just as the preparations for Draco's nuptials began. Narcissa grit her teeth and boldly moved forward with the plans, contacting the Greengrasses and making new arrangements. 

Lucius had withdrawn into himself, and was no longer a partner to her anymore. Not even the promise of a grandchild could bring him out of his lethargy as he hid in his study. He'd never recovered completely from his stay in Azkaban, and once the Dark Lord had settled in the Manor, the humiliation continued. Lucius became more and more withdrawn, and eventually just gave up as he watched their home slowly die. 

Draco's wedding was held indoors because Lucius refused to venture outside. The windows were charmed to hide the withering hedges. It was the last time Narcissa saw Lucius smile. Scorpius was born in the wee hours on the Spring Equinox, and when Narcissa went to wake him, Lucius was already gone. After his death, Narcissa was certain the disease killing the grounds began to consume the plants even faster. 

The day Draco carried Astoria into the house after a broom accident in the south gardens, Narcissa began to wonder if there wasn't something wrong with the Manor itself. As she listened to Draco's monotone voice explain how Astoria lost control of her broom, how the sweetbriers seemed to reach out and catch her as she fell, his fight with their hooked thorns to retrieve Astoria, another thought entered her mind. _Could the Manor gardens be cursed?_

Now, as Narcissa watched the yellowing grasses turn to a dull brown while Draco walked the garden with Scorpius, she couldn't help but wonder if she was making the correct decision. Lifting a hand to Draco and Scorpius as they stopped near one last green section of the flower gardens made up her mind. Something must be done. 

Narcissa reached out, grasped the small whistle hanging from a hook and summoned their large eagle post owl. She had a letter to send.

* * *

Neville sat back on his haunches and surveyed the flowerbed, smiling at a job well done. The earth was a rich black colour after he'd mixed in the Mooncalf dung; a perfect fertilizer for growing Honking Daffodils. Their noisy bleats sounded back at him certainly expressed their satisfaction with the new bed. He stroked one yellow blossom under its horn and grinned when it gave an airy toot. 

The Bouncing Bulbs were nestled down in the earth, occasionally popping up from the ground only to resettle themselves back into the soil a few scant inches away, impatient for the right time to sprout and grow. 

The Fanged Geraniums growled, and Neville smirked. Moving the soaker hose from the Honking Daffodils' bed, he shook his head as the fangs disappeared while the flowers bent their lionise heads and lapped up the droplets of water from along the black hose. 

A screeching call forced Neville's gaze from the magical flowers, and he searched the skies for the source. The outline of a large bird circled overhead, and he shielded his eyes trying to place which one of his friends had a post owl that big. None came to mind as the bird dived and came closer. 

Neville watched and admired the beautiful owl as it soared ever closer, and noticed the post clutched tightly in its feet. Still, he couldn't place the owl and wondered if Severus had finally broken down and allowed Harry to purchase one to share the roost with his raven, Charon.   
The owl landed, gracefully hopping toward Neville, the post held in one curled foot. Carefully taking the parchment from the large talons, Neville tucked it under his arm and offered the owl a few treats he'd pulled from his coveralls. 

Gingerly unfolding the scented post, Neville squinted at the scrolled writing. 

__

From the desk of   
Narcissa Malfoy

Herbologist Master Longbottom,

I do hope that your new post suits you well. There is nothing like owning ones' own business and watching it prosper in the future. Lucius and I always knew that you would one day come into your own. It is because of this new post that I am writing to you. 

I am sure that you recall the splendour of the Manor gardens when you attended the tea that was held in Mister Potter’s honour. Unfortunately in the time since you graced us with your company, the gardens seem to be suffering from some sort of malady.   
While you were attending the tea, I did notice that you were paying particular attention to the Singing Dragon Starbright Vines. These were imported several hundred years ago from a small Far Eastern country’s emperor as a gift to Draco’s Great-great-great Grandmother… a token of affection, one might say. Unfortunately, these vines are believed to be some of the oldest and most potent in existence and this blight, has nearly killed all but a few runners. 

I’m certain that you of all people can appreciate the fact that simply anyone can tend to these rare and in cases ancient species we’ve cultivated on the grounds over the generations. However, I would implore your help in finding the cause of the dying of the Manor’s gardens. If the flora is unable to be saved here on the premises, perhaps you could find suitable replanting areas so that no species is lost to Wizarding kind? 

Mister Longbottom, although I am aware that our families have never been what one would call close, and that my son has been less than kind despite his upbringing, I’m dearly hoping you might see your way to examine the Manor gardens. You will be welcomed with appropriate Malfoy manners and have free access to all that you require or wish for.

Sincerely,   
Narcissa Malfoy

Neville's eyebrows climbed up his forehead as he read over the missive again. Something very odd was happening at Malfoy Manor for Mrs Malfoy to have sent this desperate plea to him. Climbing to his feet, he decided that despite the past, the thinly veiled compliments and the headache of seeing Draco Malfoy, were all minor consequences compared to the chance to figure out why the gardens were dying.

* * *

Neville stood outside the doors of the Manor, gaping at the yellowed grasses and brown, dried out hedges. He turned in a slow circle, taking in the dead and dying flora. He was struck by how lifeless the ground already felt and nearly wept at the feeling of emptiness that radiated up from the path. He now knew that Mrs Malfoy had not been exaggerating when she had written to him.

Most magical homes had an innate sense of the arcane, the structures fairly breathed with the thaumaturgical energy of generations of witches and wizards that had lived there. Hogwarts was nearly sentient and he had assumed that Malfoy Manor would be as well.

Kneeling down, Neville dug his fingers into a bare patch of earth, crumbling the dry, dusty soil in his fingers and shaking his head.

"Who are you and why are you playing in the dirt? Grandmum says that there are germs in the dirt and little Malfoys shouldn't dig in the dirt."

Neville licked his lips, trying not to laugh as he looked up at a miniature version of Draco Malfoy. He studied the boy for a moment, noticing that many of the features were the same; the white-blond hair, the high cheek bones and aquiline nose, and the aristocratic air about the child, who Neville was certain couldn't be more than seven or eight, if he was that old.

The one difference, and Neville was certain that one change softened the boy's features, was the bright blue eyes that sparkled with curiosity, and not one hint of malice that was always present in Malfoy Senior. He smiled at the child and leaned back so he could look the boy in the eyes.

"My name is Neville, and your Gran is right. There are germs in the dirt, but, if you wash your hands very carefully after you dig, or wear gloves before you start, then it is perfectly safe to dig to your heart's content. I find it very soothing."

The boy blinked, as if thinking over what Neville had said then nodded. "I shall have to tell Grandmum you said so. I think it would be fun to dig, too."

Neville grinned, wondering how much trouble he had just caused someone, and found he really didn't care. Children should get dirty and have fun. "It is fun, at least, I think so. Perhaps you could tell your Gran that I am here, so you don't get in any trouble."

The boy shrugged. "She knows... but I'm Scorpius, and I don't get in trouble."

Neville arched a brow and nodded. _Yes, definitely, Malfoy's son._ He sifted the soil through his fingers and climbed to his feet. "Well then, I am being rude by not seeing to her. It was nice to meet you, Scorpius." He dusted off his hands and held one out to the boy.

Scorpius made a face. "Not until you wash your hands, Mr Neville. You even said so yourself that there are germs in the dirt." He looked up at Neville then grinned. "Ta!" He turned and ran inside the large heavy door, leaving it just open enough that Neville could see inside the Manor. He stepped closer, pushing the door open a bit wider.

"Scorpius! Cease and desist running through the halls this instant. Going to Casualty is not on my schedule today!"

There was a smattering of giggles, then "Yes, Father!" and the sound of pounding feet began again.

"Scorpius!"

"Draco, quit shouting. It's unbecoming, and we have a guest."

Neville looked up and saw Narcissa Malfoy coming down a large and grand staircase, Scorpius at her heels. The boy held tightly to Narcissa's hand and was chattering away at her as they descended. Draco exited a room from underneath the stairs, a hand running through his hair as he glanced around the room. "Who have you invited..."

Neville entered the Manor proper, and nodded at Draco, not stopping as he approached Narcissa and Scorpius. He could feel Draco's eyes on his back as he waved at Scorpius. Scorpius was suddenly shy and hid in the folds of Narcissa's robes.

"Thank you for coming, Master Longbottom. I am extremely grateful to see you." Narcissa smiled down at Scorpius. "I do hope Scorpius did not interfere in your examination of the grounds."

Neville returned her smile and shook his head. He could play these games. "No, ma'am, Scorpius was the perfect gentleman."

Narcissa's laugh floated on the air. "Thank you, Master Longbottom, we try to rear them right. Come join us in the parlour; Miffy should have tea ready. I shall tell you more of the blight that is attacking our home."

Neville stepped forward and offered Narcissa his arm, nodding at her as she curled her fingers around his elbow. "I've only had a moment to look around but I am forming some ideas about what may have happened. Have you had a wardsmith by? What about a cursebreaker?"

Narcissa began to answer Neville's questions as they moved through the foyer and into the parlour. Scorpius followed after them adding his two Sickles in here and there. Neville smiled down at the boy, including him in the discussion and leaving Draco alone to stare after them.

* * *

Neville knelt in the middle of the orchard, carefully taking some dirt from the base of one of the dead hardwoods. He scraped off some of the trees' bark as well into a small bag. Glancing around the area, he took moment to take in his surroundings and try to commit to memory the exact way this particular area of the orchard felt to him. He closed his eyes, lifted the bag of soil to his face then carefully inhaled the scent of the earth and wood. He drew in a second breath, waiting for the answer of what was wrong to encompass him.

His inspection of the earth was interrupted by a clearing throat. "What _are_ you doing? Does dirt stink? I've never seen anyone smell dirt. Why are you sniffing it? Aren't you going to get germs in your nose that way?"

Neville chuckled. "Hello, Scorpius." He opened his eyes and smiled at the boy. Scorpius stood with his hands on his hips, staring down at Neville, one light blond eyebrow arched inquisitively. He studied Scorpius for a moment then looked back at the trees in the orchard. This was Scorpius's home and during his talk with Narcissa, Scorpius had provided a different sort of insight into the conversation. He had known things about the grounds that neither Narcissa or Draco had.

Turning slightly, Neville held out the bag to Scorpius. "As I told you and your Gran last night, I am here to try and repair the gardens. One way for me to do so is to find out if there is something wrong with the soil." He reached into the bag and grabbed a handful of earth, then held his palm out for Scorpius to see. "Touching, looking, and smelling the soil allows me know if there is something in it that should or shouldn't be. If you sniff carefully, then you will not get dirt germs up your nose."

Trying not to grin as Scorpius leaned over and sniffed the dirt, Neville continued. "Dirt really doesn't have a smell unless it is wet, has had fertilizer added to it or has had magic used with it. Since this orchard has been magically tended for many years, there should be some of that magic left in the soil. But I can't find it."

Scorpius straightened, his brow furrowed as he pondered what Neville had said. "So, the magic makes the dirt... dirtier? Did the dirt cover up the magic?"

Neville shook his head. "Not quite. Let me see if I can explain it a little differently." He thought for a moment then grinned. "You have a house elf, yes?"

Scorpius nodded. "Miffy is Grandmother's elf."

Neville smiled again. "Yes, she is, and she uses elf magic to take care of you and your Gran. Well, the magic used in a garden is rather like Miffy's magic. It helps plants to grow, makes the bugs, or other bad plants go away, and allows the trees to make fruit that tastes good, all because the soil is taken care of better..."

* * *

"Mother?"

Draco called out before knocking on Narcissa's parlour door then entered as he was beckoned inside. He found her sitting just outside the open French doors that led to her balcony. He stopped well before the doors and settled on a chaise next to her vanity. "Have you seen Scorpius? It seems that he's evaded his tutor and has managed to disappear. Why is it so hard to keep him in one place? It rather seems like a waste to continue to hire these educators if he is going to flit off on a whim all the time."

Narcissa smiled. "Calm down, my Dragon; you, too, were just as active. Scorpius is young and it is much too nice a day for a child to be cooped up inside."

Draco stared at Narcissa. "Beg pardon? If I were to have gone off and missed one of my lessons your attitude would not have been so lackadaisical."

Narcissa laughed. "I highly doubt one missed lesson is going to put Scorpius's education in danger." She nodded toward the balcony. "Besides, he is replacing the loss as we speak now. I do believe that Herbology is a subject that he has yet to have, and what better tutor than a Master."

Draco frowned and moved to lean out the doors, making certain not to step on to the balcony. Craning his neck, he could just make out Longbottom and Scorpius in the barren orchard. He watched as a cloud of dust erupted from Scorpius's hands as he placed something in a bag that Longbottom held open for him.

Longbottom tucked the bag away and Scorpius made some sort of gesture. Longbottom drew his wand, and small fount of water shot from the end. Scorpius plunged his hands into the puddle of mud, heaving up a large glob of muck. Longbottom pulled out a container from his robes and held this out to Scorpius as well, then ran his wand over Scorpius's hands.

Shaking his head, Draco settled himself once more on the chaise. "And I suppose you approve of him disturbing Longbottom's work?"

Narcissa sighed. "Draco... if you haven't noticed our home, _Scorpius's_ home is dying. He spends more time on the grounds than either one of us..."

"Of which I do not approve," Draco cut in.

"Malfoys have always been safe on the grounds," Narcissa reminded him before continuing. "Master Longbottom is the last chance these grounds have to be revived. I trust in his education to find a solution to the problem," she paused for a moment. "His very nature as a Gryffindor will protect Scorpius if something were to go wrong."

"Astoria wasn't safe," Draco murmured quietly after a few minutes.

Narcissa closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her forehead. "Draco, you and I both know that Astoria wasn't truly a Malfoy. She was never happy here, or with the arrangement made between the two of you. That was my own mistake in choosing someone so much younger than you. The accident was just that; an accident. There was nothing you could have done to prevent her fall."

Opening her eyes, Narcissa looked at Draco for a long moment before standing and walking over to him. Kneeling in front of the chaise and taking one of his hands in hers, she cupped the side of his face with her other hand. "It's been five years since we lost your father and Astoria. Don't let what happened to them steal your life as well, my Dragon. We've fought too hard for you to lose hope now."

Draco closed his eyes and leaned against her hand for a moment. Sighing, he opened his eyes and gave her a weak smile. "You know I make no promises, Mother."

Narcissa ran her fingers over his cheek. "I know, Draco, I know."

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Neville visited a different part of the grounds, taking samples, testing the soil, and plant matter, trying to solve the mystery of the dying gardens. And each day, he had a helper in the form of Scorpius. He was patient with Scorpius, as the boy seemed quite interested in learning what was happening to his home, and Neville was grateful for the insightful company. Although Mrs Malfoy had provided him with a map of the grounds, it seemed as if Scorpius knew the Wiltshire property much like Harry had known Hogwarts. It had proved fruitful for his research, learning all the ins and outs of the grounds with Scorpius.

Scorpius was very well spoken, for a six-year old, Neville thought and he also enjoyed hearing about the 'real' Malfoys as opposed to the ones that had been sensationalized in the papers. Some of the stories Scorpius told, Neville knew from Harry and his time with Draco at Hogwarts, but it had been interesting to get the other side so to speak. He found himself becoming quite fond of Scorpius, and in turn, Mrs Malfoy-- _Narcissa_. He didn't think he'd ever get used to addressing her as such, but he was more comfortable around the two of them than he was Draco.

Of course, he rarely saw Draco, but that was besides the point. Neville had learned through both Scorpius and Narcissa that Draco rarely visited the grounds unless Scorpius literally dragged him outside, or Narcissa forced him out as she was wont to do in the mornings for breakfast. Draco had been nothing but polite, if aloof, in their dealings except for the one time when he'd had after dinner drinks with them both.

He was rather puzzled as to why Draco had reacted to Narcissa's questions so vehemently in his defense. He'd had the situation well in hand, even if he'd been a tad bit flustered. He never claimed to understand the nature of Slytherins, and from then on, he looked at Draco a bit... differently, when he got the chance to see him, which wasn't often. He wanted to speak with Draco about that night but wasn't quite certain just what to say to him just yet. He was just working up his courage, he continued to tell himself.

Still, Neville had come to the conclusion that Malfoy Manor, its owners, and the grounds were growing on him. He just had to find the problem and its solution, at the very least, for Scorpius. Even then, once he did, _and he would_ , he knew it would be with a heavy heart when he left Wiltshire.

* * *

Draco watched from his bedroom window as Scorpius ran out the dining room doors and on to the grounds. He'd finally dismissed the tutor after Scorpius continued to elude the woman and make his escape out to visit with Long-- _Neville_. All Narcissa had to say about the incident was to laugh and ask Scorpius if he was enjoying his Herbology lessons with Long-- _Neville_. His wretched little spawn had grinned and nodded. The traitor would probably end up in Gryffindor now. He sighed and shook his head.

It was an odd feeling, hearing the name rolling off his tongue. However, in typical Gryffindor fashion, Long-- _Neville_ had insisted that everyone address him as such, refusing to answer until spoken to by his given name. Scorpius had also taken up the same stance so Draco had been forced to use it as well. From then on, he began watching Neville and Scorpius more and more, surprised by Neville's acceptance of Scorpius in his daily life and job.

Never had Neville complained about Scorpius, the Manor, the blight on the grounds, or even his Mother's meddling in Neville's personal business at dinner. Draco had thought that evening was going to be the death of them all when Narcissa had asked Neville about his social life when they had drinks in the parlour once he'd seen Scorpius to bed.

Neville had blushed an interesting shade of red, stammered a bit, and then commented that he was quite happy where he was at in his life at the moment, but thanked her for asking. Narcissa, Merlin love her, could never leave well enough alone, and continued to pry into his personal business.

After one particularly probing question, Draco finally called her to the floor about it, shocking both of them as well as himself in his defense of Neville. He'd left the parlour in a huff, and had been thoroughly interrogated about the incident the next morning by Narcissa. He'd seen the calculating look in her eyes, and put a quick end to her questions once more.

Thankfully, Draco hadn't heard anything else from her since then, but that didn't mean she wasn't planning something. He'd have to keep an eye on her. He also keep one eye on Neville, not exactly certain why Neville occupied his thoughts more and more lately. There was a certain peace about Neville that Draco had also yet to figure out. All he knew was that there were emotions and feelings he'd thought long dead and gone, rising him him. Neglecting to act on those complicated matters, left him feeling too much like a voyeur but still he watched and waited, trying not to hope too much for Neville's success in solving the mystery of the grounds. He dreaded the day Neville walked off the grounds, and chose not to focus on that fact for his own well-being and not just Scorpius's.

Shaking the mournful thoughts from his mind, Draco searched out Neville and Scorpius. At this particular moment in time, Neville and Scorpius needed all of his attention. Neville had mentioned something about needing a sample of the sweetbriers, and he wanted to be certain that nothing happened today as had occurred five years ago.

* * *

Scorpius tugged on a strand on Twisty-turny, Ever-soft, Super-strong, Greenest Grass with all his might. The yellowed turf still had strong rhizomes even though the magical blight had wiped out almost all of the rest of the lawn.

Neville watched Scorpius and tried to not to laugh. He'd already been told off when he'd asked Scorpius if he needed some help. Scorpius had replied that he was more than capable in doing just exactly what Neville had done, thank you very much. He'd nearly laughed out loud at the look upon Scorpius's face but wisely kept his chuckles contained. Still, he moved closer to Scorpius with the gardening shears, just in case he was needed.

He had almost enough clippings from this area of the grounds and needed a bit of the sweetbriers from the berry gardens. After that, all he had left was the Singing Dragon Starbright Vines. He'd left the magnificent and rare plants until last, only because he knew he had to wait until there was no moon to outshine the stars. Tonight, was that night. The moon would be new and the stars would be the most luminescent.

Legend told that the Starbright Vines mimicked the songs of the dragons, only opening at night, under the brightest star light to sing. The music heard varied, depending of the sex of the plant; males sang the ballads used to call their mates, females responded with arias, and if there was one of each plant, they would sing, in harmony, a mating song or the lullabies crooned to hatchlings before spawning a runner vine.

Neville only hoped there was enough magic left in the greenhouses for him to see the phenomenon, so he could save the vines.

Of all the samples that he had taken: soil or plant, none of them had an ounce of magic left in them. However, there was some sort of residue present in the matter that he had not been able to recognize. Neville was almost certain that the soil was contaminated with something, but he wasn't quite certain what. He'd sent a sample of the unidentifiable material to one of his contacts and was waiting for a return post.

Scorpius yelped, drawing Neville out of his ruminations. He looked down to find that the grass had retaliated, wrapping itself around Scorpius's wrists and snatching him off his feet. Reaching out, Neville grabbed for Scorpius's arm, only to have him slip through his fingers. The turf's rhizomes gave a mighty tug and began to drag Scorpius across the lawn toward the sweetbriers. Taking off like a shot, he continued after Scorpius and heard someone call out to him. More concerned with retrieving Scorpius from the revolting turf, he ignored the shout and ran full out, reaching down to grab the end of Scorpius's robe. Again, his fingers grazed the tail end of the flapping robe while the grasses jerked Scorpius to the right.

Neville cursed and made to fling the gardening shears at the runner of grass, but it continued its serpentine course, waving Scorpius's body back and forth, making a moving target of itself. He lowered the tool, knowing he couldn't safely throw and not risk hitting Scorpius.

Scorpius shouted his name and then looked back over his shoulder, calling out again for Draco, and Neville knew then who the other voice had belonged to.

Draco caught up with Neville, running along side of him. "Don't let the briers get him!"

Neville nodded and drew his wand, and Draco grabbed his hand. "That won't work!"

"What now?" Neville frowned and looked up at Scorpius once more. The grasses were drawing him ever closer to the gnarled and tangled briers, and something had to be done. Then it hit him. "Snitch! Here!" He turned to Draco, tossing him the shears. "Scorpius is the Snitch! Force the vine my way and we'll cut it off. GO LEFT! NOW!" He immediately turned and ran to the right of the grasses.

Draco caught the large shears and stared after Neville for a moment then realized what Neville meant. Changing his course, he turned to the left and ran directly at the wild rhizome, focused on his son's hair. Draco dashed right at Scorpius, raising the snips high.

Neville kept one eye on Draco and one on Scorpius's vibrant green robes. The runner flicked Scorpius back and forth across the lawn, the bramble patch looming closer and closer. As soon as Draco made his move, so did the grass. Neville stopped and waited.

Draco stepped on the rogue turf strip and Scorpius screamed as the grass swung him wide, launching him right into Neville's arms. Scorpius's impact bowled Neville over and off the lawn, and he wrapped his arms around Scorpius to protect him as they rolled toward a gravelled patio area.

Coming to a stop, Neville sat up and pulled Scorpius into his lap, checking him over for any injuries. Scorpius, panting and crying, clung to Neville, making it all the more difficult for Neville to see to him. Breathing a sigh of relief that no real harm had come to Scorpius, he looked up to the lawn to find Draco as he rocked back and forth to calm Scorpius.

Draco slammed the shears into the lawn and a low, moaning roar echoed across the grounds. The rhizome wiggled helplessly under the tines before it slowed and began to shrivel, the groaning lament sounding once more. Leaving the shears in the earth, he straightened and ran over to Neville and Scorpius.

Dropping to his knees beside Neville, Draco wrapped his arms around Scorpius just as Scorpius turned and threw his arms around Draco's neck. Draco closed his eyes and buried his face in Scorpius's filthy and tousled hair for a long moment, and Neville tried to carefully untangle himself from Scorpius's legs without disturbing Draco or Scorpius.

Strong fingers grabbed the back of his neck, forcing Neville to still. Draco, his face dirty and streaked with Scorpius's tears leaned forward and quickly pressed his mouth to Neville's. "Thank you for saving my son. If you do nothing else in your time here, you have my eternal gratitude just for that."

Neville stared at Draco as Draco wrapped his arms around Scorpius once more, kissed his forehead, and rested Scorpius's head on his shoulder. Awkwardly, Draco climbed to his feet with Scorpius still clinging to him. Looking toward the Manor then back at Neville, he met Neville's eyes. "Again, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Draco took three steps back and Dis-Apparated with an extraordinarily loud _crack_. Neville knelt there, torn between the urge to go after Draco and a desire to set the grounds on fire to kill the rest of the grass all that much faster. He scrambled to his feet a moment later, desperate to find out what was wrong with the grounds. The look of fear on Scorpius's face and the urgency of Draco's reaction, spurring him on.

* * *

After the incident with Scorpius and the grass, Neville made his way to the greenhouses. He wanted to know how Scorpius was fairing, but he couldn't allow Scorpius to be harmed again. Not certain he could see Draco without confronting him about what had happened, he busied himself with more experiments to take his mind off of the way Scorpius had called for him. Focused on his note taking and trying to forget how much he still felt the brief press Draco's mouth against his own, Neville groaned, shook the image out of his head and got back to work.

It had been a long time since he'd had a lover, and although he wondered if Draco had actually meant the kiss or if it was just something out of gratitude, he intended to find out. Just as soon as he solved the problem of the dying grounds. He focussed once more on the sample in front of him and carefully began the long task of isolating the strange compound.

Neville had taken his samples and research, forwarded them to his consultants and had already received one reply. Severus confirmed it wasn't a potion in the soil, but he had detected something malignant and had demanded to know where Neville had taken the sample. If his suspicions were correct and Neville was at Malfoy Manor, why had no one informed him of the problem sooner. Neville was almost sorry that he'd sent Severus the specimens, but he knew no one better at potions than Severus and had hoped Harry would have been able to help him out by tempering Severus's reactions.

He should have known better. At least, Harry had sent him a second owl, warning Neville of their impending arrival. He wasn't too fussed about it, and Narcissa had told him to utilize any means necessary to cure the grounds. Now finding that solution was imperative, and Severus's brewing skills could come in handy, once his other contact had news for him.

Now, all he had to do was wait. After checking darkening the skies for the return owl, _as well as searching out Draco_ , Neville decided it was time to see the main reason he had come; the Singing Dragon Starbright Vines. Taking a pair of garden shears with him, he opened the greenhouse door, hoping to find the vines at peace.

Gasping at the diminished condition of the plants, Neville stepped inside and the door closed softly behind him.

The last two Singing Dragon Starbright Vines sat in their pots, tendrils curled around lattices that stretched the entire length of the large greenhouse. It wouldn't be long until the stars shone through the glass, illuminating the dark green, horned flower pods that would open once the brightest starlight grazed them.

Neville looked up through the glass then checked the time with his wand. Gathering up his notes and the owl from Severus, he tucked the parchment away then set the small Light faeries free from their cages, thanking them with some nuts and berries for their services. The greenhouse darkened quickly as the faeries left the building and Neville breathed out a sigh when he was finally alone with no one but the plants.

The stars began to illuminate the hothouse, and Neville watched as the Starbright Vine began to draw in its tendrils. The pods shook and opened; the female first, a vibrant red encased in metallic green with orange serpentine-like tongues. Soft melodic notes drifted from their open 'mouths' singing a soft lament.

Neville closed his eyes and listened to them, swaying to the mournful tone and wondering if the male Dragon vine had died. He didn't wonder for long when a second 'voice' joined the female and he opened his eyes to see the males' vibrant green pod peel back to reveal deep blue insides and a jarring purple tongue. The bass undertones from the male joined the females' song and harmonized, creating the Mating Hymn.

So engrossed in the song and watching the dragon vines dance, Neville never even noticed the door to the greenhouse open then close. He missed the soft footfalls as the two pods twined around one another, still crooning their song. Just as the song ended, the male vine wrapped itself around the female bringing their pods together and 'kissed' the female, a hand landed on Neville's shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Neville barely kept in a shout, whirling around and aiming his wand right in Draco's face.

Draco arched an eyebrow, holding up his hands. "Next time I will be certain to make more noise when I enter my own greenhouses." He raised one hand, showing Neville a parchment. "It's for you, however, it is bad form to shoot the messenger before the message has ever been delivered."

Neville snorted and blew out a breath, lowering his wand. "It was a precaution since... Sorry... and thank you." He took the parchment, folding it in half once more as he watched Draco pull out a stool from the work bench. "I take it Scorpius is well?"

Draco froze, then a smirk curled his mouth and he looked up at Neville. "He is, thank you for inquiring. A few bumps and bruises, all cured with some of Severus's salve, of course. He is resting, or was, when I left him." He pulled out a jar and set it on the table. "Severus and Harry have arrived, by the way, and I was instructed by both Harry and Scorpius to bring that out here to you."

Neville chuckled. "I'm surprised you made it out here alone then. Severus was quite insistent in his owl, and Harry... well..."

"Yes, I know just how... shall we say... vocal Severus can be, when he wants something, but I know what it takes to outwit him."

Neville looked sceptical. "And Harry?"

Draco's mouth twisted again but his face remained passive. "I let Scorpius outwit Potter. It's simply unfair to allow him to attempt to match wits with me."

Neville stared at Draco then laughed out loud. "That's cruel... funny, but cruel. Poor Harry won't know what hit him. I rather feel a bit sorry for him now."

Draco snorted. "As do I, but that's an every day occurrence." He nodded at the post Neville held then met Neville's eyes. "Aren't you going to open that? I assume from Severus's appearance as well as the Egyptian owl that you have the answer to our problem," he inquired softly.

Neville stared back at Draco's mouth for a long moment until finally his words had sunk in. He blushed, stammering out an answer as he unfolded the parchment to read. "Oh, yes... it very well might be."

_Neville,_

_What in Merlin's name have you gone and mixed yourself up in now?! I leave you alone for a few months and you've managed to bury yourself in some deep dragon dung! I'm not quite certain what curse exactly is in those samples that you've sent me but whatever it is ****_CONTAIN IT IMMEDIATELY _! I am trying to get an international Portkey back to England and have owled Severus. He should know of a potion, or be able to begin creating one that will, hopefully, at the very least, decontaminate the soil. Harry should also be made aware of this as the curse is extremely Dark in nature._

_In the meantime, please be very careful not to consume_ anything _grown in, on, or around the area until Severus or I have had a chance to begin the cleansing. Quarantine any and all flora and fauna to be certain it does not leave the property. Again, I am trying to return as soon as possible to help, do not rush ahead and try to start without me._

_Most of all, be very careful, Nev. I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to you._

_Bill_

Neville looked up from the missive to find Draco staring off into the far corner of the greenhouse. He turned and looked over his shoulder, watching as the female Dragon vine untangled itself from the male. Opening her pod 'mouth' wide, she reared back, then shot forward and bit off the male pod. The male vine stiffened then fell to the floor while the female pod swallowed the male pod.

"I said beautiful, before," Draco spoke softly. "But what I should have said was deadly, most females are." He shook himself and looked at Neville. "So... Weasley will be arriving soon... I'll make certain Miffy knows to place his luggage in your rooms." Standing, Draco rubbed his palms on his trousers and turned to go.

"That won't be necessary." Neville stated.

Draco stopped and looked at Neville, arching a brow. "Are you certain? I have no qualms with your lover sharing a room with you. Scorpius knows about Harry and Severus, so I see no reason to hide your relationship."

Neville put down the missive on the table and shook his head. Apparently the opportunity to question Draco about the kiss had arrived sooner than he thought. Thank Merlin for Bill's overprotective nature and his providing an opening to the question. "I have no relationship with Bill. Too much wanderlust in there to compete with. However, you should ask Harry and Severus about him. I'm certain they wouldn't be too keen on the notion of you putting their third with me."

Draco's eyes widened and Neville continued to speak, hoping to clear all misunderstandings. "If you must know, I had a brief... situation with Charlie, but we parted amicably. I'm certain that Harry's told you that once you are accepted at The Burrow you become family. Well, that still applies even though Charlie and I are no longer seeing one another. Bill is the oldest, and feels as though he must protect us all." He grinned at Draco. "Now that we have that cleared up, I have something I'd like to ask you."

Draco closed his eyes and blew out a breath. Clearing his throat, he composed himself and opened his eyes. Crossing his arms over his chest, he replied. "Yes?"

"Care to explain what happened after Scorpius's romp with the Twisty-turny grass?"

Draco blinked, opening and closing his mouth and Neville stepped forward into Draco's personal space. Draco flinched back, trying to avoid Neville but was stopped short by the closed door. "I don't know what you..."

Leaning even closer to Draco, Neville eyed him for a moment. "Mmm, I'm certain you do know, but I'll play your game," he breathed. "Was it because I rescued Scorpius or for some other reason?"

Draco nodded and Neville placed both hands on the greenhouse wall, trapping him within the circle of his arms. "Well, which one is it?"

Swallowing, Draco searched Neville's face. "Either... both... " He reached out and pressed a hand to Neville's chest, trying to move him out of the way. He looked up at Neville, narrowing his eyes at Neville while he focused on staying in eye contact.

Neville arched a brow when Draco's fingers pressed against his chest. Meeting Draco's eyes, he smiled at him and, though the Legimens spell was silent, he allowed the subtle probing. Focusing on the afternoon in question, he let his wonderment and astonishment through and hoped Draco saw what he needed.

Neville waited while Draco searched for the answers he needed then looked away. "If you can't make up your mind, just by what you saw, then perhaps I can persuade you to make a choice." He lightly pressed his mouth to Draco's, watching for his reaction.

Draco's eyes widened as Neville kissed him, then his eyes closed as he gave in to Neville's soft lips. Watching Draco's surrender, confirmed the things Neville had wondered about. He closed his eyes as Draco's tongue swept over his lips, and sliding his hands down the wall, Neville griped Draco's hip. He responded in kind, rubbed against Draco and swallowing down his moans.

Draco canted his hips, thrusting against Neville as he slid one hand down between them. He cupped Neville through his trousers then tugged on the button and zip. Groaning as his fingers came into contact with warm flesh, he wrapped his fist around Neville's cock and stroked.

Neville arched toward Draco, shoving his cock through Draco's fingers. Wrapping one hand in Draco's long hair and tugging the strands gently, he used the other hand to divest Draco. He slid his hand inside Draco's trousers, curling his fingers around his prick. Breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on Draco's shoulder, he panted against Draco's throat. "Been a long time... want to do this properly."

"Later," Draco murmured, nibbling on the side of Neville's neck and continuing to glide his hand over Neville's cock. "We have plenty of time for that later."

"Agreed." Neville breathed out a soft spell, sighing as slickness surround his fingers. From the sound of Draco's gasp, he knew the spell had worked on both of them. He tugged on Draco's hair, shoving his dick faster through Draco's hand. "You've been on my mind all day, couldn't shake you free."

"Of course, I'm irresistible." Draco chuckled and twisted his grip on Neville, moving his own hand quickly over Neville's prick. "You had no chance of escaping," he sighed as he felt the warm rush of Neville's release. Biting down on Neville's neck, he come swiftly after when Neville's hand tightened around his prick almost painfully.

Neville sagged against Draco, his lungs working like bellows as he tried to catch his breath. "I didn't intend on this, but I will not give it up now."

Draco nuzzled Neville's throat. "I do believe that I won't allow that to happen either."

A clapping sound had both Neville and Draco jerking their heads up to find Harry, Severus, and Bill all standing in the doorway. Severus smirked and flicked his wand at them, covering the pair with a blanket. "It's about time you moved on, Draco, and I hate to break up this lovely show, but we think we know what is wrong in the gardens."

* * *

"And so Voldemort tainted the grounds after Lucius was captured at the Ministry. While looking through the books in the library, I found a parchment folded up and shoved between a few books. There were several of them, and after piecing them together, I discovered it was written in Parseltongue. Once I was able to translate it, we learned all about the "Famine Spell."

"The spell is slow acting. While Voldemort was here at Malfoy Manor, the progress was only mild, and while most spells deteriorate after the caster has passed, this one grew stronger," Bill explained to Narcissa, Neville, and Draco. "I was able to deconstruct the hex, but the lawns are still toxic."

"I have, with the aid of Mr Weasley, been able to concoct a potion that should cleanse the grounds. However, it needs to be distributed as immediately as possible all over the property." Severus offered a small bottle to Neville. "Mix this in with Mooncalf dung and water then spray the entire gardens."

Neville nodded and left the room, heading out to the greenhouses and wondering how in Merlin's name he was going to be able to water the entire estate. Looks like he needed one more of his contacts.

* * *

Draco watched through the bedroom window as Severus's potion was scattered over the grounds. The mist from the spray cast a sickly yellow-greenish tint on the plants and grasses before it sank in. The plants then expelled a black vapour that dissipated quickly.

Scorpius tugged on Draco's robes and pointed out the window. Neville was making his way across the grounds on the back of a dragon.

Draco nearly expelled Charlie Weasley and the group of dragonkeepers from the grounds, until Neville had stepped in. He didn't approve of public displays of affection but felt quit smug as Neville's hand ran over his back. Charlie had only turned a smile on he and Neville, before taking to the air with the dragons to fumigate the estate.

"Look!" Scorpius squealed and jumped up and down as Neville turned the massive beast around and headed straight for the manor. Scorpius clapped his hands when Neville brought the dragon to a halt just outside the balcony.

Waving at Scorpius through the window, Neville jumped from the dragon and landed on the balcony. The door from Draco's room opened and Scorpius ran out to Neville. Draco stopped just short of the balcony doors. "Scorpius! Be careful and don't startle the dragon!"

He watched, his heart pounding, as Neville scooped Scorpius up and held him to see the dragon better. Carefully, Neville stood up on the edge of the balcony.

"Oh, no! Don't you dare!" Draco stormed out of his bedroom, marching right toward a grinning Neville and Scorpius.

"What? It's his first dragon ride," Neville stated.

"I've had problems with flying menaces before in the past, Longbottom." Draco snarled.

Neville set Scorpius down and pushed him toward the doors. "Go on, do as your Father says." Scorpius paused and looked up at Neville then Draco. Stomping his foot, he pouted, his bottom lip sticking out. "Go on, we'll take a ride later."

"Promise?"

Neville nodded. "I promise."

Scorpius thought about that for a moment then nodded his acquiescence before taking off out of sight. Neville shook his head then stepped closer at Draco. "Want to come with me?" He held out a hand to Draco.

Draco realized just exactly where he was and looked around. He shook his head, beginning to back-pedal away. "No, I don't think so."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" Neville came closer to Draco, still holding a hand out.

"A proper Slytherin refuses to trust anyone," Draco sneered, but grasped Neville's strong fingers and allowed himself to be taken to the edge.

"Yes, so I have heard." Neville chuckled. "Have I ever led you astray?"

"Not yet, but you _are_ a Gryffindor." Draco arched a brow, moving back and cringing as the giant dragon threw its head back and roared. "Fantastic," he murmured, "It's been nice knowing you, but I don't think so. I have no desire to be eaten."

Neville ignored Draco's attitude. "Are you certain? It's a beautiful view. I don't see how you could not ride one. The dragon can sense your anxiety, so just relax; it's perfectly safe." Letting go of Draco's hand, he climbed up then offered his hand to Draco once more. "I know you could do it. I used to watch you race across the skies, competing with Harry and such. All you have to do is trust me."

Draco sighed and reached out to take Neville's other hand. "Remind me why I decided to take up with a Gryffindor?"

Neville chuckled and helped Draco climb aboard the dragon's wide back. As soon as they were seated, the dragon roared and took off. Draco bit his lip and tightened his arms around Neville's waist. He closed his eyes, scooted closer and molded himself to Neville. "Ah... yes, flying at breakneck speed. You will not take Scorpius up, do I make myself clear?"

"We'll see about that."

"This is not up for discussion. I will not have my son turning into a bloody Gryffindor daredevil. Do you hear me Longbottom?"

Neville reached down and rubbed Draco's hands. One day, he would get an answer from Draco that didn't involve sneering, sarcasm, or anything else along those lines. He didn't know all of Draco's secrets, but then Draco didn't know his either. Eventually, the stories would come out. Until then he'd adjust to life with a Slytherin. Harry would no doubt have plenty of advice for him. He patted Draco's hand once more, the reassuring weight against his back told him all he ever needed to know about their relationship.

* * *

Narcissa and Scorpius stood on the balcony, watching and waiting for this flight to end. She smiled, thankful for having the manor's gardens overseen by Neville. She was even more grateful for the return of Draco to his former self; she hadn't seen him this... free in quite some time. Looking down at Scorpius, she smiled even wider and he grinned at her.

"Does this mean we are keeping Mr Longbottom?" Scorpius inquired.

Narcissa laughed and nodded, looking up once more at the picture Draco and Neville made as they flew across the grounds. "Yes, I suppose it does." 

The End


End file.
